


third date implications

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, but its soft smut, its a part two to my first every crygi fic yall its been a while, its cute, its kind of awkward, its linked inside, its smut, soft first time vibes, this is such a basic smut compared to my others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So like… are we about to have sex?” Gigi’s eyebrows flew up immediately, and Crystal flushed.“I mean… there’s no pressure, but if you want to we can? I don’t know.”OR:This is a smutty sequel to my first ever crygi fic, because I was prompted to do it. Its soft, its cute, its kinda awkward, and I astral projected to my teenage self writing this
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	third date implications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankenvenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenvenus/gifts).



> So, this is a sequel, you can read it if you want, its below, for that added side of fluff to this fluffy smut. Also this is for frankenvenus, please enjoy this I genuinely don't believe I wrote a HS AU for you
> 
> Two fics in one day!! After almost 2 weeks! What

Link for the first part, [Locker Room Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166420)

Crystal thought the way she would feel around Gigi Goode would fade with time, now that they were actually dating. That being, the absolute empty-headed nothingness that took over her brain whenever she was around her.

She wasn’t sure how Gigi experienced their dates, but from her perspective, it was a fight for survival, just trying to get air into her lungs. Gigi was the girl everyone wanted, the one that (if this were a movie) would certainly have fallen for the arty stoner, but that arty stoned would not have been Crystal.

Still, she was taking it in her stride, until the third date.

She was fine talking with her (most of the time), or even kissing her (though sometimes her brain did shut off and she found herself waking up hours later when Gigi finally pulled away), but sex? That felt a little out of her comfort zone.

Sure, Crystal had fooled around with girls before. Her group were the type that treated kissing your friends as normally as texting them. But this was Gigi Goode. Blonde head cheerleader, Gigi Goode. Her only noticeable fault was her grades, and even the teachers didn’t seem to care about that. She was too charming for her own good. And Crystal wasn’t sue how to handle that.

It had been over a month, and Crystal still had dreams of that first day, of Gigi cornering her in the locker room. Of her body in just a towel, soaking wet and nervous. It was the most soul shattering thing she had ever seen. She didn’t think she could handle more of her, but Gigi was eager to give more. And deeper down than her anxiety let her think, Crystal wanted it too.

However, during that third date, and after a whole day of teasing at the hands of Daegen and Lux about implications of a third date, and what that might mean to a popular, ‘cool girl’, Crystal was running high.

“Are you okay?” Gigi was looking at her, ignoring the film playing on screen in favour of watching Crystal. Her eyes had been locked onto the middle distance, not focusing, and Gigi had known her long enough to know hat meant she was mentally miles away.

She brushed her hand along Crystal’s wrist, and Crystal jumped, almost dislodging the popcorn bowl between them. They had decided to stay in, since it had bucketed rain all day, and enjoy a movie in Gigi’s living room instead. Her mom was out for the day, but she was cooler than Crystal’s, and left them to enjoy the house to themselves, with nothing but a gentle warning not to make this into a bigger party.

Gigi had never had that on the mind though, and had been happy to watch all of Crystal’s awful scary movies with her. She could party any day, but a night alone with her almost girlfriend was priceless. Until it seemed that Crystal just wasn’t into it.

Now, halfway through The Slumber Party Massacre 2, Gigi was starting to wonder if Crystal was humouring her. She never seemed as into this as Gigi was, and Gigi felt she had made her intentions pretty clear. The boys she had dated before now were quick to try and lock down the girlfriend status, but Crystal was different. Everything felt like new ground again, and it was starting to weigh on her.

“You can leave if you want, y’know?” Gigi breathed, and Crystal shuddered. She had been laying with her head on Crystal’s shoulder, and turned her head to place kisses along her neck as she spoke.

“No!” Crystal finally choked out. “No, I don’t want to leave. I want to be with you all the time.”

Gigi grinned. Crystal could feel the hardness of her teeth against her skin; not biting, just brushing against her. It was gone within a second though, and Gigi kissed her lightly. “You just seem off.” She whispered. She knew if Crystal got a look into her eyes, she would know something was up, so she kept her head dipped. Crystal sighed a little under the touch, even as her stomach squirmed with nerves.

Crystal sat up. She had been laid along the couch, Gigi mostly on top of her, but she pulled out from her easily. Gigi was nothing but long limbs and muscle, but Crystal found it easy to break the hold she had on her. “My friends wound me up, that’s all.” Crystal said, and the familiar buzz of actually looking at Gigi came over her.

But there was a something in there she didn’t recognise on the blonde, and Crystal rushed to continue. “I love being here, this is what I’ve waited for all week!” She grinned down at Gigi, and it was returned, weakly. “I just… still get really nervous around you.”

Gigi looked like she wanted to laugh at her, but it never came. “How?” She asked, her tone disbelieving, and Crystal shook her head. It was as confusing to her as it seemed to be for Gigi, and she didn’t know how to voice it.

“I… you’re my first like, girlfriend or whatever, I just don’t want to fuck it up.” She whispered, after the ticks of the clock got a little too stressful to leave hanging

“Girlfriend?” Gigi asked. Her eyes were big and blue, and beautiful as always, and Crystal’s breath was knocked out of her immediately.

“I mean, yeah, if you want that.” She spoke too fast, not allowing herself the moment to refuel her lungs and try and calm down, but Gigi either didn’t notice, or was happy to see it. She pulled herself up to Crystal’s level on the couch to kiss her, slow and languid, taking her time with it. Crystal’s hands were frozen in her lap, and Gigi grabbed them in her own, guiding Crystal to touch her.

“I want that.” Gigi whispered, and Crystal’s eyes shot open. Gigi was always pretty, the girl everyone wanted, but here, in her sweatpants and in the comfort of her own home, she glowed. Radiating the kind of confidence Crystal often imitated. Gigi grabbed a hold of her hair to draw her in.

Screams echoed out from the television, but it was nothing to them. Crystal was gone the moment Gigi spoke. Gigi Goode; her girlfriend. It seemed like absolute bullshit, the most made up thing that everyone in their grade would talk about down the line, and wonder how the hell that had been real, but there they were.

Crystal’s grip tightened around Gigi’s waist, where Gigi herself had placed her hands, and slipped almost instinctively under her shirt to touch hot skin. Gigi shuddered as soon as she did, leaving Crystal to wonder at her own bravery for a moment, because she often had trouble looking at Gigi, never mind touching her.

“Wait!” Crystal found the words were out in the open before she could even stop herself. Gigi drew back, concern in her eyes, and Crystal felt kind of foolish for stopping her. “I just… my friends were telling me, like, about third dates, and I just wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Okay.” Gigi leaned back, giving Crystal her space. Crystal missed it immediately, and was cold without it, but sat up anyway, folding her legs under herself. “What do you want to talk about?”

Gigi’s voice was careful, soft in a way that made Crystal worry. She didn’t want to screw this up, and chose her words carefully. “So like… are we about to have sex?” Gigi’s eyebrows flew up immediately, and Crystal flushed a little.

“I mean… there’s no pressure but if you want to, we can? I don’t know.” Gigi wasn’t in a much better boat than Crystal as far as awkwardness was going, and she let out a laugh that felt kind of painful to hear. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know.” Crystal wanted to curl into a ball. “I want you.”

“I want you too.” Gigi looked more confused than Crystal felt. “Do you want to have sex?”

Crystal paused for a moment, blocking out the way her mind was roaring at her to actually look at Gigi. Her girlfriend (holy shit), who wanted her, and she felt a tug in her gut.

“Yes.” She said, and Gigi just nodded, slowly closing the distance between them again. Crystal could feel the tension in the air after her outburst, and it crackled around them as Gigi kissed her, biting down softly on her bottom lip to draw a sigh out of her. “Can we…” Crystal didn’t really feel confident enough to voice it, but Gigi got it anyway.

They cleaned up the couch as best they could, throwing the blankets into a pile in the corner of the room to deal with tomorrow, and the empty packets of junk food into the bin, until Crystal stopped Gigi halfway through turning off the TV.

She wrapped her arms around her from behind, and Gigi jumped at the contact but recovered fast. “Hey.” She said, turning her head to press a kiss to Crystal’s cheek. “You okay?”

Crystal just nodded, and began to pull on her shirt, drawing her towards the stairs, smiling with more confidence than she felt. Gigi rolled her eyes and batted her away to finish what she was doing.

The walk to Gigi’s room felt strange. Crystal was buzzing with excitement, nervous energy running through her body like electricity. She almost felt sick with it by the time she followed through the door, and Gigi gave her a look.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Hell yeah!” Crystal replied, because she really did, but looking at Gigi still made her mind go blank. Gigi shook her head, and pulled her closer.

Gigi kissed her softly, carefully and like she always did, and it was already too much for Crystal. Her legs shook as Gigi guided her down to the bed. The idea of what was to come felt unreal, and Crystal felt the confession bubble up out of hr before she could stop herself.

“I’ve never like gone the whole way, just so you know.” She choked out the words. Gigi, who had already been kissing her way along Crystal’s pulse, paused for a moment, before placing another, sight press of lips against the underside of her jaw.

“We don’t have to if you don’t-”

“No!” Crystal gasped. Gigi refused to lean back and meet her eyes, and the brush of her skin against her drove Crystal into borderline hysterics. “No, I’ve been thinking about this.”

“Really?” There was humour in Gigi’s voice, and Crystal flushed red at the thought. “You think about me?”

“Stop, its embarrassing.” Crystal said, and finally rose to kiss her, silencing the thoughts in her head, as it if would help.

“Please,” Gigi whispered. “Crystal, it’s cute. You’re cute.” Crystal chased her lips as she spoke, and Gigi was never one to deny her. Even in the public halls, Gigi had never had any apprehension when it came to kissing her. Even when they had first started this, and Crystal worried that the blonde would stay firmly closeted around her, she had always been proud to be seen with her. It still felt weird to Crystal.

“Anyway,” Gigi breathed, and Crystal’s brain whirred trying to comprehend her. “You’re allowed to think about your girlfriend like that.” Crystal pulled her down into a kiss and, not for the first time, Gigi’s thigh slide between her own.

Crystal whined, and her hips grinding down a little. She had always tried a little harder to keep herself steady when they made out, but there was an implication here, the same one Daegen and Lux had talked about, that Crystal understood now meant that she didn’t have to force herself still. Gigi seemed to be spurred on by the sound, and pressed into her.

Her shorts where light, and Crystal had never been so close to bare with her. Not in this context anyway. She usually took the lead at least a little more with Gigi, even when she was terrified to do it, but this was something else. She felt both at ease and hyperaware, calm and frustrated, but all of that ended up resulting in her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as Gigi leaned back to pull her shirt over her head.

“Is this okay?” She asked, but the damage was done. Gigi hadn’t been wearing a bra, as they had already gotten ready for bed before their movie marathon, and Crystal felt all her words die away at the sight of her.

She just nodded instead of trying to answer and embarrassing herself. She was an adult (as far as the law was concerned) and she was not about to humiliate herself by acting like a teenage boy in front of the girl who actually interacted with stupid teenage boys daily. Gigi just kissed her again.

“You can touch me more.” She prompted, kicking Crystal into action. She shook a little as her hands tracing along Gigi’s sides, the slight curve of her waist, to draw her in by the hips. She repositioned her legs as best as she could with Gigi’s lips against her own to press her knee against Gigi’s centre, and the blonde moaned a little at the contact. Crystal’s heart felt like it was about to liquidise.

“You’re beautiful.” She whispered, the words finding their way out easily, despite the way her throat constricted. Gigi had broken the kiss to breathe, but that had not stilled her. Her hands wandered their way under Crystal’s shirt, not quite touching her breasts, but Crystal felt the way her fingers brushed against her stomach, and wanted it more than anything.

Crystal twisted up under Gigi’s hand, searching for more contact. “You sure?” Gigi asked, and Crystal just nodded again, groaning a little when Gigi’s hands finally cupped her chest.

She was bigger than Gigi, and the blonde took her time with her. Crystal felt her body thrum with need as soon as she grazed over her nipple. Crystal groaned, a choked and open mouthed sound that forced Gigi’s eyes back to her face. “Are you okay?” She asked, and Crystal nodded furiously.

“Please, do that again.” She was whispering, because she didn’t trust her voice to carry through anymore more than the that, but before Gigi could follow the command, she stopped her. “Take my shirt off.” Gigi searched her eyes for a moment for any level of discomfort but, finding none, slipped her hands down to the hem, and pulled it over Crystal’s wild head of hair.

Gigi swallowed, wet and audible, and Crystal (who had kept her eyes closed as soon as Gigi began to touch her) forced herself to look at her. She felt a little weird, under Gigi’s gaze, but it wasn’t as bad as she expected, and the want between her legs and in Gigi’s eyes chased away any apprehension she had felt.

Crystal watched as Gigi took her in, and felt it was taking too long. “Cmon, Geege, I thought you wanted to get further than this.”

“I don’t care where I ‘get.’” Gigi murmured immediately, finally closing the gap between them to kiss her, again. She hovered slightly above Crystal, giving her hands room to roam, where she could watch herself work. Breaking away from Crystal, Gigi twirling a finger around one of Crystal’s nipples, before turning her attention on the other. “I could look at you forever.”

Crystal choked out a strangled sound that should have been a laugh. “That’s cheesy, Geege.”

“Whatever.” Gigi replied, clipped and quick. “You love it.” She leaned down to press a hot string of kisses down Crystal’s neck, soft and eager, and Crystal moaned out a sound she had never heard herself make. “That’s hot.” Gigi murmured, and began her decent down to her chest.

As Gigi’s lips wrapped around her nipple, Crystal was sure she would pass out. Her hips rolled down and around Gigi’s thigh, but she wasn’t giving her the friction she needed, and it drew whines from the back of her throat that would have embarrassed her further if she wasn’t so turned on.

“Yes.” She whispered, her hands threading through Gigi’s hair to hold her in place. “Just like that.” Gigi’s tongue flicked carefully across the sensitive skin, kissing across her chest to make sure she spent her time equally, her fingers taking the place of her lips as she went, until Crystal was squirming under her.

Gigi could feel Crystal’s arousal collecting across her pants leg, and it was maddening. “Do you want to keep going?” She asked, and her voice was choked and excited. She couldn’t imagine Crystal wanted to stop, because she looked crazed, desperately arching her body into Gigi looking for more, but she wanted to hear her say it first.

Crystal tore her eyes open to look at her, and they were blown wide, in a way that was familiar to Gigi, but that had never really made her wet before, not the way it did coming from Crystal.

“Please Gigi…” Crystal kissed her, trying to put all the want she felt in her gut into it, and Gigi seemed to get it, because her hand slid down between their legs. Crystal’s hands, still in Gigi’s hair, flexed and grabbed, bundling it up and pulling at the root, but Gigi didn’t mind. She watched her own hand disappear inside Crystal’s shorts, and felt faint at the first touch to her centre.

“You’re so wet.” She whispered, her fingers parting Crystal’s folds in the same way she would do to herself. She had had some sexual encounters, but this was new territory, and she just wanted it to be perfect.

She dipped low, spreading Crystal’s arousal along herself, until she was slippery with it. “What do you want me to do?” She asked, softly. Crystal seemed at war with herself for a moment.

“Fuck me.” She whined, and Gigi didn’t make her wait. She slid a finger inside, slowly and trying to keep Crystal as comfortable as she could, but Crystal bore down on her, slipping her inside quicker than she intended. Crystal didn’t have any discomfort on her face, as her lips parted in a silent groan when Gigi began to move, and she whimpered at the pressure.

Gigi kept her thrusts slow, but Crystal was clearly ready to take more than she could, back when she had had her first time. She ground down into every pump of Gigi’s fingers inside her, until she was practically begging for more, in broken sentences that didn’t make sense, but she got her point across.

Blue eyes wandered her body as Gigi fucked her, but she was gentle, and Crystal felt herself getting close quickly. As if she felt it (which she may have, because Crystal felt her whole body was shaking, but couldn’t quite tell), Gigi’s thumb came up to rub circles on her clit, almost in time with her digits, and it was enough to set Crystal’s nerves on fire.

Crystal came with a choked groan, cracking and long, and Gigi felt her stomach muscles tense up at the sound. Her arm was beginning to tire a little, but she kept moving until Crystal’s body went slack again, and fell against the sheets.

“Fuck.” Crystal said, breathing heavy. Her eyes flew open to fall on Gigi, and she watched with absolute wonder as Gigi stared at her fingers, coated in Crystal’s cum and shimmering a little in the low light. Crystal didn’t dare move as she watched Gigi’s tongue poke out from between her lips to lick herself clean. “Hot.”

“Yeah?” Gigi asked. She was riding a high, and kissed Crystal hard to let her taste herself.

Crystal’s arms still felt shaky and jittery when she slid her hand into Gigi’s sweatpants, determined to make her feel how she had made her feel. She had gotten herself off more times than she could count, but she had never cum like that. She had never felt like she couldn’t draw breath even minutes after.

Gigi froze when Crystal touched her, and let Crystal take her time getting to know her. She drew a finger through her, but settled on her clit. Gigi had told her weeks ago about the men she had been with before, and how they just couldn’t understand that she didn’t like penetration, and it seemed that a part of her had stored the information away.

The blonde rutted her hips against her hand, and Crystal kissed her, swallowing the sounds. Gigi seemed to surge to life as she did, grabbing a hold of anything she could as she rushed to meet the circular motion of Crystal’s fingers.

Curse words began to spill out of her, half formed and almost rude, if Crystal hadn’t known Gigi as well as she did. She cursed like a sailor when she was comfortable with someone, and Crystal grinned as the breathy words in her ear. Gigi’s head had fallen to rest on Crystal’s shoulder, until her hips began to stutter and fail her.

Crystal braced against her weight, and eased off a little as Gigi came, her body taunt as a bowstring and her nails digging as harshly as they could into Crystal’s back. She winced a little, but it made her all the more determined. Gigi sighed when she began to move again, seeking anther orgasm from her body, and one that Gigi knew she could give.

Her breathing became gruff and heady, hot on Crystal’s neck, and she scoffed a little when she saw Crystal smiling. “You’re getting too confident already.” She said, and Crystal doubled down, increasing speed against Gigi until she was shaking all over again.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Crystal whispered to her, and that put Gigi over the edge on its own. This time, she slumped down, exhausted in Crystal’s lap. She still pulled Crystal into one last kiss though, heated and hot and biting, and probably containing the last of Gigi’s energy. It was warm, and soft in a way that Crystal didn’t think existed outside of the movies.

Crystal repositioned them, pushing Gigi down so that they could lie down together, but still remain as close as she needed right now. Gigi sighed, wrapping an arm around Crystal to drag her in close.

“I don’t believe we just did that.” Crystal whispered, and Gigi’s eyes opened with a start.

“In a bad way?”

“No! Not at all.” Crystal tightened her hold on her for a moment, trying to convey how true that was, because her voice was breaking. “It was perfect.”

Gigi settled down again. “Please make me get up and get ready for bed if I fall asleep.” She tucked herself into Crystal’s hold as much as she could, and Crystal felt that familiar breathless feel again. That familiar reaction to Gigi’s presence that she was starting to think may just be a permanent fixture of her life.

As long as it didn’t kill her, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! Next fic is also gonna be smut because we're like that now x


End file.
